Lock Down
by Zane Keepper
Summary: Tony D. and Quinn Mitchell (my made up character) are locked in the forensic lab, by Abby. Abby locks the two of them in the lab to get to talk to another, for something is going on with the two of them every since Quinn came back to the team.
1. Lock down

_Chapter 1_

 _When I stepped into the forensics lab, I almost turned around and walked right back out. I stared at the back of the regret that I once called a friend. He turned at the sound of my entrance, when he started to rushing towards me, I took a step back, out of reflex, only to realize that it wasn't me that he was rushing towards, but the door. The door closed behind me just as he grabbed the knob "Damn," He said looking at me unpleased._

 _"What?" I asked him wanting nothing more than to vanish, though I told myself upon returning to work that I would no longer be his ghost. "What is going on?" I continued walking away from him towards the sliding glass door. Only to be stopped by a closed door. I waved my hand over the motion sensor nothing, then typed a code in the keypad again nothing I turned to ask._

 _"Welcome to lock down," He told me as he hoisted himself up onto a counter. "What?" I asked going back to the door, trying to open it. "No, no, no..."I told myself as I shook the door. The last thing that I needed was to be locked in a room and spend more time with Anthony DiNozzo._

 _I pulled out my cell and started to dialing but I received no signal. Walking back over to the keypad to try again. "You might as well sit down and relax there isn't any way out of here."_

 _"At least I'm trying to do something, Tony," I told him  
"Oh right. Now why didn't I think of that?" He started to say which just made me roll my eyes "May because I already did everything that you're doing, about 20 minutes ago, but still very smart thinking,"  
"Do you always have to be such a condescending ass about things?"  
"Not always, but it does help me pass the time, when I'm locked up in the forensics!"  
"Damn it Tony enough! I don't want to play again, alright. I'm expected a very important called and I need to get home. Now can you please get your wanted to be rich lazy ass up off the counter and help me find a way out, I would really like to go." I told him_

 _"Well, you can't," I hear Abby voice as we both turned to see her on the flat screen "You two are not coming out until whatever issue that you both have is resolved. "  
"Abby, there is no issues, not open the door," I told her  
"You may be able to fool yourself, but you can't fool me, something is going on and you're not leaving till it's fixed," She told me  
"Abby!" I started  
_ _"There are blankets and pillows in the cabinet." She told us then the screen went dark.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one that noticed," Tony said to be "Want to tell me, what's going on?"  
"Well since there isn't anything to talk about, no I don't," I told him, not wanting to go into it. I could feel my insides tearing at the stitches on my heart. The love that I once felt was growing cold.  
I went to sit down, wondering just how long Abby was playing on keeping us locked up here. It wasn't long before I could feel his eye on me. I didn't want to look at him, "Didn't your mother ever teach you that staring is rude." I asked still not able to look at him.  
"She did," he told me as he moved closer and out of reflex I shifted my chair away from him. "Then why are you?" I told him as he sat on the side of the desk, "Why won't you talk about what is wrong?"  
"I told you that everything is fine and that there are no problems and this is just a big misunderstanding." I told him  
"Uh-huh," As he leaned in his arm came close to mine, causing me to get up from my chair and crossing the room. "Really? Because that seems like there is something wrong."_

 _A month, I was fine for a month, and in just one week, just one it turns all to hell. I learned to be okay with everything. Why couldn't people just let things be? Why did being in the same room with him hurt so much? I admit I had a problem the first two days, but I have moved on from us or was that what I told myself to sleep at night? We weren't together long, a few months, not long enough to know where anything was going. Why was this so hard?  
"I thought that you were going to be okay with what we decided, I thought we agreed that it was a mutual between us."  
I scoffed at him "Yes, it was a mutual decision. A decision that was easily made, by your choice. So what other choices did I have?" I told him_

 _"I guess we know the reason for Rule 12,"_

 _"Rule 12 only applies to coworkers and at the time we weren't so it doesn't count, not that it really matters, Gibb's isn't here anymore." I told him angry building inside me "it doesn't matter anymore, it's done it's over, now can we please stop talking about it?"_

 _"It matters if it is going to affect our work, so we should.."_

 _"Has it? Has it been affecting our work? Sure you have noticed something's, so what it, it doesn't mean anything." I told him, I just wanted to stop talking about this. I felt as if I was going to fall apart something I don't think that I could handle. Not when the only person to comfort me was the one who caused all this pain. I mean who did he think he was?_

 _"It's affecting us right now, we're locked in a room, till we get this issue fixed,"_

 _"That is because Abby locked us in here, that is the only reason why it's affecting us now. There is NOTHING to fix! It's Done, it's over with! Please, I'm begging you, stop talking."_

 _He stood up and came to me_

 _"No!" I told him holding my hand up, I didn't want him near me, I just wanted to fell alright, I didn't want to remember. But here he was standing before me, eyes hurt and confused. I couldn't take it anymore._

 _"Abby! Open this door! Or I swear I will shoot it! I yelled_

 _Then the sliding door opened, and I wasted no time, I didn't even care what I looked like I got up and practically ran to the door skipping the elevator entirely, I just wanted to leave and be out of his sight._

 _Was he that blind? Does he not know who he affects women? How was I supposed to feel? How does one feel when you're being dumped so they are free to be with someone else? He is the one that chose to take the case, he is the one that ended things between us. Why did it seem that I was the only one hurt by this? 5 months almost 6 months, then it all stops, I gave myself a month before I accepted my old job back thinking that I could put it all behind me, maybe I was wrong._

 _I thought about everything on my drive home. My phone wouldn't stop ring, but each call wasn't who I was waiting for. A total of ten calls by the time I reached home. Abby 3, then McGee, Abby probably making him call and one from Jimmy. The other five were all from Tony, but I didn't want to deal with any more stupid drama tonight, I wanted to get home, eat take a shower and then curl up in my bed and dream of happier times. Once I was home I made myself something to eat and went to check my answering machine._

 _three message, first one was a wrong number, one from Abby, I listened to her as I poured myself a glass of wine, once she finished it continued to the next one_

 _"Yes, Ms. Mitchell, this is Doctor Mull, I am calling because I just received your test results, and I am pleased to announce that you're pregnant, congratulations, I will try and reach you again tomorrow, have a nice evening"_

 _(Glass Shattering)_


	2. The unexpected news

_Chapter 2 Quinn_

The glass slipped from my fingers, as I ran to the bathroom to empty the contains of my stomach. Taking a deep breath once, I was sure that I was finished, getting up off the floor, to rinse. Tonight was just never ending it seemed, the world was against me. As I splashed water on my face and thought over the night's event. I'm first locked in a room with someone that I am trying to move passed, focused to talk about issues that were better left in the dark that are now out for a least one new person to know and now this. "Pregnant?" I thought to myself, how could this have happened? Why was this happening? I had so many thoughts running through my head. My biggest thought was Tony. What was I going to say to him? I looking at myself in the mirror, I would tell him tomorrow. Yes tomorrow, I told myself before going off to bed.

The next morning, I jumped in the shower, dressed and prepared myself for what I was about to do. I could do this I told myself. Jumping in my car and drove to the navy yard.

Stepping into the elevator, I was still thinking about what I was going to say to him. It isn't like it was going to be a normal conversation, not that things were normal between us, but how was I going to tell him that he was going to be a father? I couldn't help but have a little unease, I was only human, I was still unsure how I felt about the whole thing. Once the elevator doors open I took a deep breath and stepped out. As luck would have it, he was the only one in bull pin, it was now or never, I said as I walked up to him. He looked and stood as I approached,

"I called," He told me

"Yes, I know,"

"Did you think to answer? I was worried."

"I did, didn't want to. Too much emotion to deal with for one night. Umm.."

"Well emotion or not Quinn, you should have told me that you weren't going to be okay with this. I mean.."

"Oh my god Tony, enough I didn't come here to start fighting with you again, I came to tell you that I'm.."

Just then his cell phone rang, sighing he pulled out his cell only to pull out another one my brow raised at this. He looked to me "I have to get this, one second." He told me answering

"Hey ," I heard him say as he walked away "No, no, tonight is good, I can't wait to see you too."

The words felt like knives stabbing into my heart. I knew that he had moved on and was seeing someone, but it didn't mean that I didn't feel the sting of betrayal, but at the same time I felt guilt for what I was about to tell him. I know Tony, he may not seem like the type of person, but I'm pretty sure that he would want to be around and help out the women that is carrying his child, but what would that do to his now current relationship? Is it really fair for me to do this to him? I became more confused then I was once I entered the building.

I felt the weight of the world pressing down on my shoulder, as he hung up and turned back to face me I quickly pulled out my cell and placed it to my ear.

"Yeah, I'll be right there Abbs " I said looking at him "Umm Abby wants to see me, we can continue this later," I told him backing up

"Quinn," He said

but I continued to walk away, that's right Quinn run away like a damn chicken I thought. I didn't know where to go, I didn't want to go down to forensics , knowing that Abby would jump all me with questions, not something I wanted to deal with. I ended up just staying in the elevator, hoping that he would not using it anytime soon. I panicked a little when the elevator started to move and the doors opened as I prepared for it to be Tony, in step Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS.

"Director," I said with a nodded

"Quinn," she greeted "Going up?"

"Umm, No," I told her

"Going down then,"

I gave a small laugh "Umm, no" I said again

"Just feel like taking a ride in a elevator?"

I couldn't look at her, I could already tell that she knew that something was up. She then reached over and turned off elevator .

"I see you've learned from Gibbs," I told her

"Gibbs doesn't teach you learn by watching, but I don't need his teaching or my own to know that something isn't right."

I looked at her, hoping that I would get away with it. "What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Quinn, you're hiding in a elevator."

I took a deep breath, I felt lost and I needed someone to talk to. "May I speak freely?"

She smiled "You always have,"

"Have you ever received news that involved another person, that you weren't sure if you wanted to share it."

"I guess that would all depend on the news you received. It would all depend on if it was good or bad and how much of impacted that it would have in the person's life."

I thought about it for a moment, this new would be a great impact on someone that still in some ways still a child himself, and with everything that has happened, and everything that was going on in his life now, I knew what my choice was. I then remembered that I wasn't alone.

"Quinn? Is everything alright?" Jenny asked me

"Yes, everything is fine now, but may I have a word with you in your office. I have some new I would like to share with you."

"Of course," she said giving me a question looking as I reached over and restarted the elevator, once we reached her floor we walk over and into her office where I proceeded to tell her my news. After our short meeting, I was able to get out of the building without running into anyone of the team, and headed home. Where I made some calls and then sat a wrote out a letter.

Thanks to Jenny, I was able to take care of things over the next few days. Without having to deal with work or anyone. I had made my choice and I wasn't going to turn back now, I just hope the choice I made was the right one. Of course one can't truly know, what the right choice is, you just have to pick a path and see where it leads you. If you crash or even burn by your actions, I just have to remember I'm only human.

Once I had everything taken care of which didn't me long, I went back, thankfully Tony wasn't present, everyone had wonder where I had been, I explained as much as I choose to share, I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to them. I only went and said goodbye to Ducky, knowing that he would hate me if I left without a word. He did wish I would tell him my reasons for leaving but that would be sharing more then I wanted and I didn't need anything to get back to Tony. The last thing that I did before leave was place something for Tony on his desk, knowing that he wouldn't see it till it was too late to do anything about it. Then left and headed for the airport.

The air was dry and humid as I walked with only a couple of bags along the sandy dirt road alongside the beach, I continued walking, until the reason for my trip came into sight, a little house built on the beach of Mexico, and look to just how I pictured it, small, rugged everything a bachelor men would want, hopefully my presence wouldn't change that too much as I walked up to the house. An old face greeted me before I even reached the porch

" Well I'll be damn, never figure I'd see you here," Mike said

"That's some greeting," I told him walking up

"Hey Gunny! We have a guest!" He called out

As I reached the porch, out stepped a tan white haired blue eye, straggle face man

"Quinn!" as he stepped down the porch steps and greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Dad," I said as we embraced, he pulled back at the sound of my tone, looking at me

"Quinn?" I could see his eye saw right through me, and I couldn't hold back the damn for much longer

"I'm Pregnant," was all I could tell him before the dam burst, I could do nothing but cry into his shoulder.  
He then whispered in my ear, "Welcome Home."


	3. Unanswered questions

Chapter 3 Tony

When I got to the office and to my desk, I noticed a letter that just said Tony on it, no address, no name of who sent it.

"Quinn dropped that off," Ziva told me as she sat at her desk.

"She still here?" I asked looking at her

"No, she just told us, that something's has come up and that is why she hasn't and won't be around for awhile." She told me

"What things?"

Ziva shook her head "She didn't say, nor did I seek to pry, Tony" she told me giving me that look she always gave me when I snoop into people personal lives.

"Did she say when she would be back?"

"Agent Mitchell will no longer be returning, she turned in her badge and weapon, this morning."

I turned to face the Director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard.

" What came up? What was so important that she just cut and run?" I asked

"Some important matters, that I am not a liberty say, have come up and that is all I will say on it," She finished say as she walked over and places a stack of personnel files on my desk.

"Quinn doesn't just cut and run without a reason and she didn't even say goodbye," I said

"I understand that you're going to need time to process this, but you also have to understand that Quinn has made her choose." She told me

"The process would go by faster with some answer Director," I told her

She looked down at my hands then looked back up at me "Well maybe you'll have some answers in that." She told me with a smile before walking away.

I then looked at the letter and hoped that she was right, then processed to rip it open and pulling out the letter.

Tony,

You were right, I wasn't okay with everything that happened between us and how things ended, I thought that maybe coming back to work, would prove to you and to myself that I could move past us, that I could put what you meant to me behind me, but I can't do that. I know if I had said goodbye in person you would've done anything in your power to try and stop me, so I thought it best to just leave quietly, I never really was good at saying goodbye anyway, so this is the best I could do. Some urgent matters have come up that needs tending to, and with everything that has happened between us, I thought that it would be best to go and handle it. I know that you are going to be extremely angry and I'm sorry for that, and I wish that there was another way, to try and explain so it didn't have to be this way. Tell everyone goodbye for me, tell them I will miss and apologize to them for me for not saying goodbye in person. Take good care of them. I will miss you all. I'm sorry again.

Love Quinn

My hopes were dashed, when the letter, left me with more questions than answers. I know that things didn't work out between us and that things had been weird, but was that really enough reason to just quit and excuse her for not saying good-bye to anyone? No there was more to this, and someone was going to explain. shoving the letter in my pocket I grabbed my bag and headed for the stairs.

"I'll be back shortly," I called back to Ziva, who was watching me walk away. when I got in my car, I started it up and heading to Quinn's apartment, I had a thousand thoughts were running through my head, she wanted to tell me something, and now she just took off. This wasn't her, Quinn was the type of person that spoke her mind and didn't hold back, that was one of the reasons I liked about her, but now it's like she has done a complete one-eighty. I thought about calling but I didn't want to give her a heads up that I was coming by or give her a chance to run off before I got there.

I pulled up and parked in front of her apartment building and walked in and up to the second floor. Once I reached her apartment and stood in front of her door, I reached up and knocked a couple of loud knocks, when she didn't come to the door, I figured that she was to pretending that she wasn't home till I went away, but that wasn't going to happened till she talked to me. I then put my ear to the door, to see if I could hear, her moving about, but all I heard was silence, maybe she wasn't home, I went to go knock again when one of the neighbors came walking out. I gave them a friendly smile and nod, then went back to looking at the door.

"If you're looking for Quinn, you're a day late. She finished moved out yesterday." The neighbor told me

I looked at him, then back at the door. " Um.. do you know where she moved too?" I asked him.

"Sorry, no, I just noticed and asked when I saw her, yesterday, sorry again," He told me as he walked down the hallway.

Well, I will give her one thing, she wasn't making it easy for me to find answers, I then walked to the manager's office, to see if maybe she had left a forwarding address for her mail, but it was to a P.O box. So that was a dead end and all that the manger could tell me was that he was sorry to see her go, that she was a nice tenant. I thanked him then went back to my car.

Back in my car, I phoned McGee.

"McGee," he answered

"McGee, its Tony," I told him

" Hey Tony, Ziva just told me about Quinn, how are you doing?" He asked

I will I was annoyed about all this, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "I'm fine, McGee, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well.. because she just left without saying goodbye and how long you guys have known each other."

"Well, I'm fine, but I do need you to ping her phone for me," I told him

"Ping her phone, she wasn't at her apartment?" he asked

"If she was I wouldn't be asking you to ping her phone, now would I?"

"Right.. just give me one sec." He told me

I waited for me to tell me where she was.

"huh that's odd.." he told me

"What?"

"Her phone has been disconnected, what do you think that means?" He asked

"I wish, I knew probie," I told him as I hung up and rested my head back on the seat.

"Where are you, Quinn?" I asked myself when my phone started to ring. I looked to see who was calling when I realized that it was my other phone ringing.

I looked at the phone not sure that I wanted to answer it at the moment, but I knew that I had to, as I looked at the name on the caller ID.

Jeanne


End file.
